Just An Ordinary Girl
by RandomLolliGirl
Summary: What if Takuto and the MC, Reiko, met normally? Takuto and Reiko are classmates and Reiko has a crush on Takuto. One day, she meets the Black Foxes and discovers that Takuto is a thief. Will she still like Takuto? Or will she fall in love with someone else?


A/N: So.. Umm... This is my first LLFTX fanfics... I hope you guys like it! :D

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOVE LETTER FROM THIEF X**

"What? Is that true? Is it true that you like Takuto Hirukawa?"My best friend, Ranko, asked me. "I've always thought that you'd like my brother!"

"Sorry... But I can't help it. I've liked him since last year." I replied.

"But isn't he mean? What do you even like about him? I don't understand you, Reiko..." Ranko questioned.

"Well... I'm not sure. But I think he's cute... It's probably just an infatuation anyway. So it doesn't really matter. But I wish I knew more about him. Maybe I should follow him around after school today. Do you wanna come along, Ranko?" I answered.

"I'm sorry, Reiko. But I have to collect more information about the school's 'Prince' and write a report about him. I guess that's like the only way I'll become a reporter... Anyways, good luck!" Ranko said.

X

I followed my crush, Takuto Hirukawa, around after school. I followed him for the entire day but didn't manage to find out anything about him. Just when I was about to give up, I saw him walk into a bar, called Le Renard Noir, which was already closed. I thought it was mysterious so I quietly peaked into the bar through the door which was slightly open.

"That girl... We need her. Only she can get it for us. Her fingerprints is the key! Takuto, just get her... Please... She will have to become one of us anyway." I heard an unfamiliar voice asking Takuto.

"Okay. Tomorrow, I will get Reiko and bring her here. Don't worry." I heard Takuto say.

_Reiko? But that's me! Why would they want me? And who are they?_ I thought and gasped. Just then, my phone rang. I knew I was in really deep trouble. All the people in the room turned their heads towards the door and the guy with orange hair, who was seated nearest to the door, came to open the door and revealed me. Just as I was trying the think of an excuse and run away, he pointed a gun at me.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as loudly as I could.

"Are you crazy? Shut up! People will hear you!" he said, looking annoyed.

"B-But the g-gun..." I stammered.

"Ugh... You came eavesdropping on us and then you're screaming and the next moment, I can't even hear what you're saying!" He said as he dragged me to the others.

"Who are you?" The guy with black hair questioned me.

"Umm... Um... I..." I tried to find the right words to say.

Just then, Takuto stood up and said, "Wait. It's her..."

Then, everyone turned to look at Takuto as if he was an alien while I looked at him as if he were a charming prince who has just saved me from ferocious dragons.

"What? You mean that's her? That's the great granddaughter of the Japanese Leonardo Da Vinci?" The guy with black hair asked again.

"What? What are you talking about? The Japanese Leonardo Da Vinci? Is there even such a thing as that?" I asked.

"What? You mean you don't know about your great grandfather?" Takuto asked.

I shook my head as the guy with brown hair started to explain.

"Your great grandfather was a very intelligent man. He created all sorts of things. For example, the robots. The robots used these days were invented by your gramps. Only they were upgraded and re build to become better. Now, we are looking for his master piece. But the problem is that it can only be unlocked by your fingerprints, Reiko. And to create a biometric lock in his days... He is definitely a miracle..."

"Gramps... Oh, now that you mention it, I think I remembered gramps showing some of his inventions to me... "I said.

"Well... That's great! Now that you know that, you can join us and be a part of the Black Foxes!" The orange-haired guy said cheerfully.

"Wait... What? The Black Foxes? YOU'RE THE BLACK FOXES? Oh my god... "I exclaimed.

_So... does that mean Takuto's a member of the Black Foxes too? I can't believe that he's a thief... I've always thought that he was a good guy..._

"NO. There's no way I'm becoming a thief!" I shouted.

"Now now... Come on... You don't have a choice now do you? Since you know our faces already, we can't just let you go..." An older-looking man said.

"Unless we chop off your fingers, of course." Takuto said.

"And shoot you with this gun... Yup, it's real." The orange-haired guy added happily.

"What? Hey..." I tried to protest but the black-haired guy cut me off.

"You are joining us and you are not going to tell anything to anyone. Understand? And Takkun, you'll be in charge of keeping an eye on her since you two are in the same class."

"Why do I have to babysit this pig?" Takuto said harshly.

His harsh words hit me hard and I had to try my best to stop my tears from falling.

"Aww... man... Why does Takkun get to stay with her? I wanna be in charge too! We are in the same school after all." The orange-headed guy said.

"What? Same school? What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"What? You mean you don't recognise me? I'm Hiro." He replied.

"What? Hiro? As in Hiro Sarashina, the school's 'Prince'?" I asked, surprised.

"I'm surprised you didn't recognise me... It hurts my feelings... So why don't you go out on a date with me to make up for that? Huh? What do you say?" Hiro asked.

"No, thank you!" I replied.

"Hiro, stop playing around." The black- haired man said. "I'm Riki Yanase and this is Kenshi Inagaki. And that's our boss, Atsumu Kashiwabara. I'm the leader of the Black Foxes."

"Whatever... You guys are annoying..." Takuto said.

_So Ranko was right after all... Takuto IS mean... I never knew that he was this bad..._

A/N:So... That's it. It's not very long but I don't really have a lot of time to write today as it's Christmas. I only have about a week before school starts and it's a new school with new classmates and harder studies and more homework I'll TRY to upload as much as possible while I still can but no promise... I don't think I'll be able to write as often anymore... But I'll still try my best so please forgive me.


End file.
